Ten times the Doctor and Rose kissed
by LumosNox19
Summary: Basically what the title says. Just ten small stories about nine, ten and eleven and rose, and the times they kissed.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I don't own anything about Doctor who and all that stuff, I'm just writing down things I feel hahah. Enjoy :)_

He had sweat running down his forehead. Suddenly his leather jacket felt too hot and too heavy to wear, but he couldn't stop running. He had to get to Rose before it was too late. He knew those magicians looked a bit funny, he should have gone with her when they offered her a behind-the-scenes look. Why did he have to be so far away? He groaned and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Of course he chose tonight to let his domestic side take over for once and offer to go and get some chips from her favourite shop. He started running again. At least now he was nearly there...

He burst into the room. The 'magicians' had taken off their masks to reveal their true faces, which obviously weren't human. Rose was strapped to a makeshift table, her chest heaving as a blade got closer and closer every passing second.  
"Doctor?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.  
"Doctor please tell me that's you." She panted.  
"Rose it's me, I'm here, I've got you, don't worry" he said.  
"You took your time"

Half an hour later he had defeated the aliens. He soniced open the bars holding Rose down and she jumped up. The relief she felt was evident as she had tears running down her face. She shakily smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he willingly hugged her back. She pulled away, and when he felt her lips on his cheek he felt a strange sensation in his stomach that he could only describe as butterflies. Maybe he should let her be in danger more often...

_Just thought I should say now, 1, 2 and 3 are nine, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 are ten and the last one is eleven. I'm sorry if someone else has written something like this before, this just seemed like a nice idea and rose/doctor are my absolute otp so yeah, woo! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, I still don't own anything (unfortunately) and all that, here ya go, number 2 :)_

"Hurry Rose, quicker!" The Doctor gasped. Finally Rose bashed through the door, allowing the Doctor to slam it. He could hear gunshots on the other side of the door, and he knew he should feel angry, but the look on Roses face somehow cleared his mind of all that. They made it. Again. They survived yet another close call with aliens set out to get them. He could hear Jack in the background laughing with joy and watching him jump around, bringing Rose with him, a surge of happiness overcame him. He had a massive grin on his face and he felt actually happy for the first time in what felt like forever, and he had to share it. He pushed Jack away, who was currently lifting him up in a hug, and ran to Rose who was laughing at the look on his face. The Doctor hugged her tight, and the sound of her laughter in his ear made him laugh too. He stared her, both of them grinning their heads off. Before he could control himself, he had leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. When he realised what he had done, he pulled away from her and coughed in embarrasment. "Hem, erm...I guess it's back to the TARDIS we go!" He managed to stammer out. What was wrong with him? He's kissed plenty of people before, what made Rose different? Why was he blushing?

As he strutted back to the tardis, he could see out of the corner of his eye Jack giving Rose a teasing wink and pointed at her obviously red cheeks, and she muttered a "shut up" and a shove before following the Doctor into the TARDIS.

_I'm going to try and upload one a day, I think. I hope it's alright so far!_


	3. Chapter 3

_same as before, I don't own anything. Here's chapter 3 :)_

_Rose could see there was something wrong as soon as she walked into the control room. Even though the doctor's usually not the happiest guy around, Rose could tell he was uncharacteristically sad._

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

She asked, as he mopily pressed some buttons on the TARDIS.

"You wouldn't understand. You're just a human."

He snapped at her. Usually she would snap back at him for being rude, but she knew he didn't realise he had been.

"Just try to explain. It'll make you feel better. It always helps me."

To reinforce that she really wanted him to feel better, she held his hand and stroked it with her thumb.

"I-I can feel myself changing. You won't understand until later, but I know my time as me is almost up."

He looked at Rose.

"You-you're leaving me?"

She stammered. "You're dying or something?"

He sighed.

"No, I won't leave you. I promise you. I'll stay with you. You make me better. I can't leave you, I need you too much, even though I don't like admitting it."

"Okay."

She stared into his eyes. "I trust you. Please don't leave though."

She playfully pushed against him. "I need you too"

He smiled sadly.

"I wish I didn't feel like this. I can always tell when I'm about to change, and the feeling is horrible."

He sighed, clearly going back into sulk mode.

"Cheer up Doctor. You've still got me!"

Rose smiled and stuck her younger between her teeth. She put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze from the side, and got up to leave. Before she did, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

There were the butterflies again in his stomach. He could feel himself perking up again and had a slightly bigger spring in his step as he powered the TARDIS back up. As long as he had Rose, maybe he would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm not too sure if I have to put this before every chapter, but yeah I don't own anything :)_

__"I can't Adam and Eve it." Rose was saying.  
Okay, he knew he's new and all but he could swear she wasn't like this before. It could be his memories going haywire but she's definitely acting different.  
"What's with the new voice?" He asked her.  
"Oh, I dunno, just larking about New Earth, new me..." She trailed off.  
He looked her up and down. She's definitely unbuttoned her shirt.  
"Well, I can talk. New new Doctor." He gave her a smile.  
"mmm, aren't you just."  
And before he knew it, she was kissing him. Okay, they had kissed before but nothing like this. She was running her hands through his hair and was pressing her body up against his. He couldn't breathe for some reason, all the air had escaped his lungs...

And it was over. They looked at each other, both clearly in shock. He knew his hair had been messed up.  
"T-terminals this way." She stammered.  
"Yup" he said, his voice gone all squeaky. "Still got it."  
He walked after her, fixing his hair after what had been the biggest shock in a long time. Not that he was complaining...

Ohhh, he realised. it wasn't Rose after all. It was Cassandra. Well, that makes sense. Why would Rose kiss him? He and Rose were just... friends, weren't they? I mean sure, he probably enjoyed that kiss more than he would admit to anyone, but that didn't mean anything. So what was this feeling of disappointment he could feel? It was probably just because he had to go and save Rose once again... yeah, that must be it.

Rose knew what Cassandra had done while in her body. She wasn't sure if she should let the Doctor know if she actually still had some control over her body when it happened. Nah, he would probably just freak out. He didn't like her like that...


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, still not sure if I'm meant to put this before every chapter but yeah, still don't own doctor who or anything_

He hated shopping. He always had, probably always will. But for the first time in his life, he was having fun. He and Rose, bundled up in jackets to fight off the coldness of Christmastime. She had her arm in his and they were strolling down the street, looking at the Christmas decorations. He was having so much fun, laughing with each other at every little thing they found amusing.  
"Hey Doctor, like the look of that man?" Rose giggled, pointing at a young guy with a bow tie and what looked like a fez on his head running past them.  
He smiled at her laughing face. She dragged him over to one of the Christmas windows, claiming this one, with its pink and yellow decorations, was the best one yet. He found himself agreeing, for some reason he was fond of those two colours. They were pointing and grinning at the decorations when a stranger tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Um, excuse me sir, but I thought I should let you know, you and your girlfriend are under the mistletoe."  
He turned around to point out that she wasn't his girlfriend when he realised Rose was looking up at the mistletoe. Sure enough, they had managed to find themselves under some. He looked at Rose, her breath visible in the cold air, her cheeks red and her nose rosy. 'She's beautiful', he found himself thinking as they both leant forward.

When they pulled away, he smiled at her. She grinned back, and as they walked on to the next shop, he felt her put her hand into his pocket, where he grasped hers and they walked off, smiles on their faces, hand in hand.

What was he feeling? He had never felt like this about anyone before. She made him so, so happy, he loved being with her more than anything else. He seriously needs to calm down, she's human, he can't fall in...  
'Anyway.' He thought. Lets concentrate on the giant spaceship currently flying over London...


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's chapter 6 :) This one probably isn't my favorite, but oh well. I don't own anything _

"No Rose, don't drink that!" He rushed at her, but it was too late, she had already downed the pink potion. He groaned loudly.  
"Rose, why would you do that?" He shook his head. She had a funny look on her face, as if she was fighting something. 'Who knows what she's drunk?' The Doctor thought. She seemed okay, so he left her as he went walking off to look at the spaceship broken parts at the market stall next to him.

"Sorry sir, do you know a Rose Tyler? She's causing a bit of a problem and apparently you know each other." A strange man was talking to the Doctor.  
He was puzzled for a moment, but followed after the man. What he saw cracked him up. She was walking up to everyone around her, proclaiming her love for them, and attempting to kiss them square on the mouth. After watching the strange man attempt to fight her off for a good two minuets, he whispered to the alien running the stall behind him for a special drink.  
"Rose, it's time to go." He called to her, as if he was talking to a child. She stopped for a moment and looked at him. He smiled at her, expecting he was next in her quest to show her affection to everyone in the market. But it was weird. She gave him a strange look as if she was fighting something off inside her, similar to the look she had before, after drinking it.  
"D-doctor" she stammered. "What's in your hand?"  
He handed it to her, a bit dissapointed. He wanted to know what it was like to have her all over him for once.  
"It'll make you feel better. Here, drink it" He gave it to her and she drank it. When she was clearly feeling better, he grabbed her hand and they walked into the TARDIS.  
"A love potion? Really?" He asked her.  
"Oh, is that what it was? It was quite fun." She gave him a cheeky look.  
"You managed to fight it off when it came to me" He said, looked at her. "Why is that?"  
"Oh, I dunno. We don't do that stuff-I mean you probably wouldn't want to do that with me"  
"Can we make an exception?" He wasn't sure why he said that. Or why he was leaning in towards her. All the knew is that every time they did this, he could feel himself falling deeper for her...

_Only 4 stories to go, :( I think I'll write a long story when this is done. It's fun writing this sort of stuff, I've never really published it anywhere before cause I don't think I'm any good haha. But anyway, hope you're enjoying it so far!_


	7. Chapter 7

_YAAAY, chapter 7. I hope you guys like it so far :) _

"Oh Doctor, what are you going to do now? The woman you love... Dead before your eyes!" The roleret laughed in his face.

He never liked rolerets. Ugly, horrible creatures, set out only to inflict pain. "She's not dead. Rose isn't dead. She can't be!" He was starting to panic. Would they really go that far? "Give her back! Now!" He yelled, but the roleret just continued to laugh. He was really panicking now. How could he go on without her? He couldn't imagine being without her...as much as he hated to admit it, she was becoming his whole life.

Across the ship, a drugged up and drowsy Rose was thinking the same thing, after being informed of the death of the Doctor. She was devastated, but she needed to take things into her own hands, she could cry later.

"Hey, you, alien thing. Can you get me a glass of water? I'm really thirsty, that's all"

The roleret gave a strange look, but went off to get her one. When he retuned, she grabbed the glass, and pretending to drink from it, quickly flicked her wrist and emptied the glass onto the control panel. It caused sparks and caused the rolerets to become momentarily distracted, long enough for her to wiggle out. She ran to the computer, where she could see on a screen where the Doctor and Mickey had been kept. There was only a slim chance they were alive, but she had to use it. She pressed the release button on the console and sprinted out of the room, praying that the water hadn't reached the release mechanism yet.

He knew it. He knew she would save him, he was thinking as the doors to his jail cell opened.

"Something but have cut the power!" Said the closest roleret to him. "It must have been an overload. Maybe they did kill that girl. Oh well."

Shaking free of the ropes capturing him, the Doctor ran out and across the empty tubes in the ship.

"Rose!" He was yelling. He can't loose her, he can't, how could he go on without her? She made his life better, worth living, she kept him fighting. The longer he ran through the ship, the more desprate he became. He slowed to a walk when the tube he was in opened up into a large, circular room with a window on one side.

When he saw her. She was running to him, arms outstretched. As they hugged each other, the Doctor could feel tears in his eyes.

"I thought you were dead." Rose sobbed, clearly as releived as he was.

"I'm here, I'm alive, I'm here" he laughed and cradled her face in his hand. "I don't know what I'm going to do when I really loose you." He said, before leaning down and kissing her in pure relief of being together again.

"Hey guys, I'm okay!" Mickey ran to them, before seeing they were distracted. After failing to get their attention, he walked off.

"I really am the tin dog."


	8. Chapter 8

_Woo here we go, chapter 8! I still don't own anything_

"1920, here we go! People are nicer and the parties are bigger." The Doctor was jumping around the TARDIS console as usual.  
"Do I look okay?" Rose walked out, hair in a complicated updo with a fancy, glittery dress on.  
The usually quick to answer Doctor was lost for words at the sight of her.  
"Alright, taking that as a compliment" Rose laughed, and dragged the Doctor by his hand out the TARDIS door.

"Well Doctor, apparently this body can dance too!" Rose was laughing. They were on the dance floor, with the music from the band playing loudly and the laughs and enjoyment of everyone around them putting everyone in a good mood. He had never done this before, dancing like this. He was becoming so domestic because of her, and he didn't even mind. For the first time in his life, he was more content to spend the night with one of his companions, doing something as, well, _human_, as dancing rather than being out in the stars, fighting among aliens who were out to get him, or saving the world. Over 900 years, and he was doing what he promised himself he would never do with a companion, let alone a human. He was falling in love. And, he realised, as he watched Rose dance away next to him, a huge grin on her face, he was okay with it. Not that he would ever admit it out loud. He can never let her know. Besides, she wouldn't love him back anyway.

"I love you." said Rose, facing the Doctor not a minuet later.  
"W-what did you say?" he stammered.  
" I said, I want food." Rose repeated, pointing at the buffet table with a puzzled expression.  
"What do you think I said?"  
"Nothing, nothing. You having fun?"  
"I always do, what I'm with you." She grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek, and then walked off into the crowd of people.

_I dunno about you guys, but I seriously can't wait till the 50th. I still can't believe Rose and ten are coming back, they're my favourite characters hahah. But seriously, this is going to be a loooooong 5 months_


	9. Chapter 9

_Heeyy, still own nothing. Enjoy!_

_His hearts sank as he looked at her. She had fallen asleep under his jacket, sitting on the couch next to the TARDIS console. Whenever the TARDIS gave him the opportunity to look into his timelines future, for some reason, he always did. He didn't think it could change much in a month into his future, but it made all the difference. Rose was gone. Dead, apparently. He knew this time would come. He just kept putting it off. He let himself fall in love, be happy. And life was punishing him for it. He walked over to her, and scooped her sleeping body up and into her bedroom. Usually he would leave her here, to sleep. But not tonight. He needed to stay with her, now more than ever. He began thinking of excuses as to why he should hop into the bed with her, when she began to stir._

"Mornin' doctor" she slurred, still half asleep. "You okay? What's wrong?" She woke up immediately when she saw the look on his face.

"It's...it's nothing."

He has to tell her, he has to do it now, before she's gone and it's too late.

"Rose? C-can I say something? I feel like I should tell you now."

She looked up at him expectantly. He looked at her, at her blonde hair and wide eyes that he loved so much, clouded with sleep. Everything about her was perfect. 'Perfect Rose'. He thought. He knew he would never forget those two words.

"I just wanted to say. Well, to say that I-" but he cut himself off. He wanted to say it more than anything, but he just couldn't. Surely next time he would be able to finish the sentence. "Nothing" he said, as he wrapped her up in a hug. He looked into her eyes and he knew that she already knew. He kissed her, and held her as she fell back asleep again.

Next time he would say it. Nothing could cut him off next time.

_hmmm, wonder if anyone will get the whole 'journal of impossible things' from the human nature episode, where he wrote 'perfect rose' over and over again ;D_


End file.
